New Hope
by thephoenixblade
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Day of Black Sun, The fire nation has won,Sokka is a slave,Katara is imprisoned,Zuko&Iroh hav escaped,and Toph is dead.So where's Aang? AU discontinued
1. Chapter 1

New Hope

New Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters

POV of Katara

It has been two years since the day of black sun and the invasion of the Fire Nation. The fire nation has won the war. Sokka and I have both been captured, Sokka was lucky enough to only become a slave to the Fire lord. Meanwhile, I have been rotting in a Fire nation prison; bound to the walls with chains that prevent me from using my water bending. Zuko and Iroh are off and running again in who knows where and Toph is… she's dead. And it's all because of him, that cowardly traitor, the person who was supposed to save us all. It's all the Avatar's fault, because he ran away at the last minute leaving Sokka, Toph, and I as well as the rest of our invasion force to fend for ourselves. He took Appa and left us stranded on the Fire nation island. I used to think that he would come back some day. That he would come up with some amazing plan to rescue us, but that hope had died a long time ago. Before we were captured I believed that he was actually going to beat the Fire Lord and bring peace back to the world. But when push came to shove that traitorous monk didn't have the guts. And for that I will never forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all you readers out there

Hey all you readers out there. I'd just like to say thank you for reading my story and even if you didn't like it thanks anyway. Now enough with the chitchat on with the story!

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update, I'm on a family trip and the computer is just ugggh. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avatar characters. Still katara's Pov

I sit in my cell, digesting my meal for the day. In the fire nation prisons you are fed only one meal each day, they do that to keep your strength down. My cell is next to one of the few windows in the prison, so I am able to see daylight and hear the birds chirping every once in awhile. It gives me some comfort during this miserable time in my life. At night the prison is almost completely dark and imagine that this how Toph must have felt like, opening your eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. It is midday now because the guards bring meals at midday.

That night, a figure lurks in the shadows of the city, stealthily making his way towards the prison. "Hey, did you see that?" says one guard to the other. "Yea look there he goes again." Says the other guard as the shadowy figure darts behind a wall. "Halt who goes there?" Yell the guards in unison.

"FWWAACHAP" a whip of water slashes out from the darkness hitting one guard and knocking him to the ground.

"WHHFOOM" a blast of water flies out and knocks the other guard out. "Heya!!" the other guard shoots a fire ball at the dark figure. But he simply blocks it with a shield of water; he then submerges the man's head in water until he passes out. The masked man grabs a torch on the side of the gate and proceeds through the prison.

Guards voices and footsteps rouse me from my sleep. "Quickly he went this way." I heard one of them yell. "Fwwaaashoom." That sound, what is it? "Stop right th- waah!" "Plloofff." It sounds so familiar. "Flsweesh, flsweesh" "Aaah!" Waah!" "Gwah!" Where have I heard that sound before? I look over to the source of the noise but I see nothing but the fallen bodies of the prison guards.

"Flshwink, flshwink" I turn my head to the sudden noise at my cell. A man stands at the entrance to my cell, cutting down my cell bars with… Waterbending. The man is wearing a crudely carved wooden mask with two eye holes and only a circular hole where the mouth would have been. He runs into my cell and proceeds to freeze the chains around my hands and feet. "Who are you?" I ask him weakly. "No time for questions, I'm getting you out of here." I was surprised at how deep his voice sounded. He broke the chains that held me to that cage and picked up the torch which he had put down earlier. "Quickly, follow me." He told me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the corridors of the prison. "He's freed one of the prisoners!" I could hear a guard yell. As we were turning a corner we ran into another guard at the end of the hall. "Hmmph." The guard shot a fireball at us, but the masked man deflected it with a wall of water. Then he froze the water into four icicles and shot them at the guard. The man was pinned against the wall by the icicles as we ran past him.

As we ran through the hallways, a thousand thoughts raced through my head. Who was this guy, How can I trust him, and most importantly how is he a water bender? We rounded another corner, then ran down a flight of stairs. Halfway down the staircase we ran into two more guards who shot columns of fire at us. The masked man pulled me onto his back and jumped into the air. "Aaaahhh!" the two guards were washed down the stairs by a wave of water. I feel so helpless, having to put my faith in a mystery water bender who I don't even know.

When we landed we started running again. We finally made it outside, the outside how I longed to breathe in the air and use my water bending again. But there was no time for that and I had to remind myself that I was not free yet. We ran into the town disappearing behind a building. "Where are we going?" I asked the mystery man. "To the beach, I have a ship there we can use to escape." He replied.

As we neared the hill flames flew over our heads. I looked back and saw firebenders shooting at us. "Katara run to the beach, when you near the water's edge you will see parrot monkey on a rock," Said the man while protecting us with a water shield "In the water next to it will be a small submersible ship get into it and stay there." I did as I was told and soon found the strangest looking parrot monkey I have ever seen. I stepped into the water and almost lost my footing because there was a deep pit in the sand. I could see the small ship but it was underwater and the only way to get to it was to, bend the water.

"Alright Katara you can do this." I told myself. I started by making simple waves in the water, then I moved more of it outwards. "Screech, screech, screech!" screamed the parrot monkey, but I ignored it. I focused all of my energy on the water until at last the hatch of the ship was above the water. I climbed into it and let the ugly parrot monkey inside as well, then let the water overtake the ship.

Meanwhile the masked warrior was holding back the firebenders. Once he saw that Katara was in the ship he drove the firebenders back with wave after wave of water. He then set up a wall of water and froze it, the masked man then ran down to where the ship was.

I waited in the ship for a few minutes when I heard the hatch open. The masked man then appeared in the ship and closed the hatch back up. "Hold onto something." Said the mystery man. I did as he told and grabbed onto a rail on the side of the ship. The masked man then put his hands together and made a motion to the back of the ship. Suddenly I felt the ship lurch then blast off through the water. The man in the mask kept moving his hands to the back of the boat in a circular motion. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll find out when we get there, we have a limited amount of air so we can't be talking." He replied. So I sat there not knowing anything as this mysterious man took me to some unknown place.

So who is this mysterious masked waterbender, some of you may have figured it out others maybe not. Anyways all will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still do not own Avatar

Disclaimer: still do not own Avatar

**A/N: this chapter has some swearing in it so you've been warned **

I sat silent in the dark, not even knowing what I was doing anymore. A major turn of events has happened to my life in the last three hours, although I'm not sure if it's good or bad yet. So far I've been freed from imprisonment, regained my waterbending abilities, and have been cramped up in a tiny submarine headed to who knows where. What I really want to know is who is behind that mask and why hasn't he taken it off yet.

Even though it is almost completely dark in the sub, the masked man turned to look at me almost as if he could sense that I was looking at him. I turned away quickly pretending that I wasn't staring at him. Then he startled me by saying "We're almost to our destination." This was the first thing he's said in over two hours.

A few minutes later I felt the sub hit something and I figured we must have reached land. The man in the mask then made a motion with his arms, probably bending the water off of the sub. He then opened up the hatch and climbed out, after he was out he pulled me up out of the sub. The light outside blinded my eyes, I had no idea how long I had been in the sub but it looked to be about early morning outside. I looked to where I felt the masked man and saw he was already on the beach.I climbed down off the sub and ran towards him.

"All right I want some answers, Who are you?, Where are we?, and why are you wearing that mask?" I shouted at him.

"We are on shark mouth beach, formerly part of the Earth Kingdom." He replied. "You should know Katara, you've been here once before."

This beach does seem kind of familiar, wait how did he know my name? "Hold on, how'd you know my name and why did you rescue me?" I asked him

"I rescued you because I need your help, and I know your name because I know all about you." He said to me.

"You do?"

"Of course, and you know all about me as well."

Now I was getting annoyed. "All right enough with the games just tell me who you are." I yelled at him.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet?" He asks me incredulously.

"Uh, no why else would I be asking you?" I replied angrily.

Then the mystery man reached behind his head and undid the strings that held his mask. I sat in awe as I watched him remove his mask. He looked up, smiled, and said "Hello Katara long time no see.".

It was Aang.

He now had long brown hair and his face looked more defined, but you could tell that it was still him. His eyes were still that gray steely color, and he still had that same boyish charm in them. A whole flood of emotions filled me up, sadness, joy, love. But the one I felt the most was Hatred.

"You… Fucking ASSHOLE!!" I shouted at him "You betrayed us all, It's your fault that Toph is dead, It's your fault that Sokka is a slave!" I ran over to him and started banging my fists on his chest. "It's all your fault! Everything's your fault you motherfucking ass!" He just stood there motionless as I hit him. "I hate you, you…you dickhead, sob."

I stop hitting him and to my amazement I start to cry. "You fucking jerk, sob, I hate, sob, you, sob, sob." He wraps his arms around me and starts to stroke my hair. "I, sob sob, hate, sob sob, Y- sob, sob, sob." Aang begins to whisper encouraging words into my ear like It'll all be okay. My body is starting to weaken, and I lose myself in his embrace. Before I know it I am asleep in his arms, tired from my trip, the exhaustion, and my emotional outburst.

Whew! What a chapter that was, more updates coming soon please R&R guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thnx for the reviews guys, this chapter is gonna shed some light on some other parts of the story

**A/N: thnx for the reviews guys, this chapter is gonna shed some light on some other parts of the story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I'm working on a deal with Nick, jk lol

A wall of fire nation soldiers surround me. I use my water bending to strike them down, but I every time I take one out another takes his place. Then the fire benders transform into a roaring barrier of flame all around me. I try dousing the flames but it has no effect. The heat is so intense, all of my water starts to evaporate. I fall to the ground choking on the smoke. Looking up past the fire I see a figure illuminated by the light. It is the Aang, the young Aang staring at me. Wheezing, I yell at him "Aang help me!" he stands there and then hits his glider on the ground, mounts it, and flies away. "Aang! Aang!" I scream after him, as the flames start to engulf me his outline becomes fainter by the second. Then flames have almost completely overtaken me and then-

"Katara"

"Katara!"

"Katara wake up!"

I open my eyes, my heart is racing and I have broken into a cold sweat. I see Aang and momo hovering over me.

"You scared me for a second there, are you alright?" He asks me as I sit up. I can barely remember anything from last night.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"You cried yourself to sleep last night, I figured you were tired from the journey so I laid out your sleeping bag and covered you up." He answered me. In truth I was tired from everything that happened last night. He seems to notice the sad look on my face.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream or something? You were moaning in your sleep." He tells me. I can still remember the fleeting image of him flying away on his glider.

"I need answers." I tell him defiantly. He sighs gets up and walks towards the cliff wall.

Only a few steps later he looks back and says "First we'll have brunch and then we can talk.". I look at him strangely as he walks away wondering why he said brunch. Then I look upwards and notice that it is almost midday. How long was I asleep?

As I get up to follow him I feel Momo jump onto my shoulder. He lovingly starts to lick my cheek. I smile and pet him then say "It's nice to see you too Momo.". I can see Aang standing by the cliff wall next to what looks like a staircase made into the wall.

As we start to ascend the staircase I notice how smooth and well carved the staircase is. Aang's skills as an earth bender have improved a lot since I saw him last. When we reached the top of the staircase I saw Appa hiding in a small cave. When he saw me he ran over and licked me with his giant tongue. "Hi Appa." I said to him.

After we had brunch, which was absolutely delicious compared to the prison gruel that I was fed, we sat awkwardly for about ten minutes. Then I finally broke the silence by saying "Aang, I need to know, why did you abandon us during the invasion?"

He looked down "I never wanted to abandon you, I was fighting fire nation soldiers left and right. When I turned around I saw that you guys were being surrounded. I tried to fly over and help you but they were shooting fireballs at me. I couldn't dodge them and I couldn't get to you guys. I wanted to save you but I knew that if I tried I would be killed, and without me the world could never be the same again and that the Fire nation would rule forever. I couldn't let that happen so I ran away and I promised myself that I would return one day and save you all." At the end of his speech he was almost in tears.

And that's when it hit me. I realized just how stupid I was that I could harbor this hate for him. How could I think that he would just abandon me and the whole world. It was at this time that all of my hatred, all of my anger towards him disappeared. I crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." I said burying my face in his neck. This is when I realized that Aang had grown taller than me.

"Why are you apologizing, I'm the one who left you to die." He said looking down on me.

"I'm sorry for not having faith that you would return to save us. I'm sorry for hating you so much." I told him.

"It's okay, I should have come to rescue you sooner." He replied.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"I needed to learn fire bending before I could attempt to save you. Also I knew that the fire nation would be on high alert." He said to me.

This surprised me "You can fire bend now!?"

"Sort of, I can only fire out blasts and not controlled shots." He said to me.

"Oh, well how did you learn?" I asked him.

"I remembered what that rogue fire bender taught me and just channeled my emotions and boom instant fire." He answered. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Aang said something.

"Katara, last night you said that Toph had died." He stated.

"Yes, she died trying to save us. When you flew away we had no choice but to try and retreat back to the ships. She insisted that we should go on ahead and that she would catch up with us. We tried to talk her out of it but she forced us to go to the ships. She held off the fire benders as best she could but in the end they defeated her. When I was captured I could see them taking away her body, it looked like over 90 percent of body had been burned." I said to him.

"It's all my fault." He said.

"No it's not this is the way she would of wanted it."

"Maybe, but I swear that I will not let another innocent life be killed at the hands of the fire nation." He said.

"Do you know where Sokka is?" He asks me.

"He's a slave at the fire lord's palace, why?" I reply.

"Because tomorrow," He says standing up "we're going to rescue him.".

**A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, I promise there will be in the next one. R&R guys thanks.**


End file.
